Brave New World
by CCSBeyond
Summary: Third Impact has destroyed the old world. Welcome to the new world, a world where angel technology has become part of everyday society. Who will control it?


Brave New World By CCSBeyond CCSBeyond@yahoo.com  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax, with American distribution rights owned by ADV and Manga Entertainment respectively. I do not own any of the characters except for those created for my own purposes. With that, and the fact that I am a poor college student, please don't sue me. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1 - After The Storm Part 1  
  
Silence. He awoke to utter silence for the first time in his whole life. No cars, no music, no barking dogs, no chirping cicadas. No people. He suddenly realized that besides himself, there was no one around him. As the stark silence was broken by the first waves upon the shore, Shinji Ikari realized that for the first time in his whole life, he was alone. Completely alone.  
  
Or not. As he looked around, Shinji realized that he wasn't as alone as he originally thought. Beside him lay a 14 year old German girl, red hair dangling across her shoulders and covered with bandages. Shinji sat up and then stared for several minutes at the prone figure lying beside him.  
  
Suddenly, Shinji was filled with action. A flurry of motion, he was instantly atop Asuka Soryu, strangling the life out of her. All the repressed rage, resentment and hatred, thrust into one act of violence. Asuka suddenly awoke and looked up at the figure above her. With one move of her arm, she used what energy had yet to be extinguished from her. Slowly, she caressed Shinji's cheek, causing him to release his grip on her throat.  
  
Her small movement had brought him back to himself. Shinji regained the sanity that the death of Kaworu and third impact had taken from him. As the full extent of recent events appeared in his mind, Shinji broke down. Sobbing, he tried to console himself from the massive losses that he had recently suffered as Asuka looked on.  
  
"I feel sick," she said and then Asuka broke down as well. As she too realized the extent of the damage that the world had suffered, she began to cry, filling herself with a sense of disgust. She didn't anyone and yet, the death of most everyone she knew ripped her up inside.  
  
The two figures continued to cry against the darkness. Asuka pushed herself up and into Shinji's arms, trying to console both him and to have him console her in turn. Shinji broke of his sobs and looked into Asuka's eyes, her bandaged left eye and her sparkling blue right eye. His mouth opened and closed and then opened again as he prepared to say the first words to the last women on Earth.  
  
With a whirling sound, Shinji and Asuka turned towards the sea of LCL. Flying above them was a helicopter. Inside, the pilot spoke into a microphone, "Sir, we have found two of the targets."  
  
Three Years Later  
  
The man in the black overcoat stepped off of the sure footing of the dock and onto the gently rocking houseboat. After taking a look around and noting upon his surroundings, he walked up to the door to the cabin of the boat and gave the door three sharp knocks before standing at ease. Several seconds went by until the door was opened and an older gentleman looked out. "Can I help you?" the old man asked.  
  
The man in the black overcoat reached into an inside jacket pocket and pulled out an ID card. "Good day, my name is Toya Misamaru. Vice- Commander Kozo Fuyutski, I'm here to inform you that you have been recommisioned." Fuyutski looked at the badge for several seconds before he looked up at Toya. Emotions blazed across his face, first surprise and confusion, which quickly gave way to anger and rage.  
  
Fuyutski took a breath before responding. "I don't know who sent you but get out." He pushed against the door. As it was about to slam in Toya's face, Toya grabbed the door, stopping it from closing. Presenting his ID, once more, he continued to talk.  
  
"Sir, I'm here on the behalf of the UN's special services section. Over the past 12 months, we have made preparations to reactivate a former special agency under our jurisdiction." Toya paused before continuing. "Sir, we would like you to take command of a new NERV agency, that we are currently setting up."  
  
The anger slipped away from Fuyutski's face, replaced by the shock that had been displayed before. "You're making a new NERV? Why? Wasn't the old one bad enough?"  
  
Toya looked Fuyutski right in the face. "Sir, perhaps, it would be easier for me to explain over a cup of coffee?" The previous iron that had been in Toya's gaze gave away, replaced by a questioning sense of whimsy. Fuyutski started to tell Toya to leave but he acquiesced, and opened the door to allow Toya to enter.  
  
The cabin of the houseboat was cluttered and filled with all sorts of science and medical textbooks, many of which were open to various pages on any available space. Notepads covered with indecipherable handwriting were also prevalent around the cabin. As he looked around, he started to speak. "You know, I first thought that it would be difficult to find you. After all, you had many reasons to hide following the third impact and you had three years to lose yourself. In order to get idea as to where you may had gone, I looked through your file, to try and find hints as to your present location. So, imagine my surprise when I found that you had hidden yourself in the same exact way as you had done following the second impact. For someone of your talent, it certainly lacked...imagination."  
  
Fuyutski cleared a seat in front of a desk and motioned for Toya to sit down. After Toya sat, he did so as well, but behind the cluttered desk. Fuyutski studied Toya's face before speaking. His gaze did not betray any kindness. "I'm an old man. I have neither the time nor the energy to try and make a new life for myself again. I just wanted to get away from what had happened, especially before someone like you came along to question me or to blame me."  
  
Toya cleared his throat and tried to look comfortable. Whatever former aura he had of a foreboding nameless suit from when he had arrived had disappeared and was replaced with a sheepish young man, trying his best to convince a stubborn older man to see things his way. "Well, before I begin, I trust that you know of the activity that has been prevalent around your old stomping grounds."  
  
Fuyutski cocked his head. "No, I don't really pay attention to what goes on in the outside world. So, I don't know to what you are referring to."  
  
Toya looked at him in shock. "You don't?"  
  
Fuyutski sighed. "Let me guess, this recent activity that you're referring to is part of the reason I've been reactivated and is one of your main selling points in trying to get me to return?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Well, let me explain. Over the past several months, the ruins of Tokyo-3, which had been under the UN's jurisdiction since third impact, have been going through reconstruction. The geofront has been remade and a new city has been built on top of it." Toya gave Fuyutski a moment to consider what he had just said.  
  
"A new city? What are you going to call it, Tokyo-4?" Fuyutski said with a smirk.  
  
"No, it's been named New Edo. Does that meet with your approval?" Toya said with a grin,  
  
"Cute." Fuyutski replied. "So, what does the New Edo have to do with a new NERV?"  
  
Toya considered for a second before he spoke. "During the course of the first NERV's existence, several advances in technology were found by the researchers who studied angel physiology. New types of materials, such as ultra light and strong plastics were found. Advances in genetics were found which led to an improvement in medical technology. Computer systems based upon the angel technology were created. The new advances that an agency with the right to study angel technologies could discover would be innumerable."  
  
Fuyutski had listened thoughtfully to what Toya had just said and several seconds of silence passed before Fuyutski continued. "This is what you want me to do, research new possibilities as to what had been done before with angel technology?"  
  
"Not quite. You see, since third impact and the release of the less.secretive.aspects of NERV to the general public, there has been an ongoing search by both companies, as well as individuals for Angel-based technologies, despite the ban on it placed by the UN. Over a year ago, the first products of this dangerous technology began to appear. There are weapons and other unsafe paraphernalia that need to be placed under the control of an official agency, with a scope and resources only matched by the previous NERV."  
  
Toya gave Fuyutski a grin. "So, what do you think?"  
  
*****  
  
"I think you're crazy." Maya Ibuki said as she stood. "Why would I want to join a new NERV agency? I have a new life, a happier life, away from all that misery."  
  
Toya jumped up the bar stool from where he had been sitting next to Maya. He grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Ms. Ibuki, you are one of the worlds foremost authorities on angel technology, based upon your experiences at the old NERV. We need you."  
  
"Mr. Misamaru, I don't know what you read in your files, but during third impact, most of the people I worked with were killed by the JSSDF as they tried to take NERV back from it's insane military commander, who himself killed someone I cared about deeply. Considering that, I think that you could do without me." Maya pulled herself from Toya's grip. "I wish I could say that it was nice meeting you, but it would be an obvious lie."  
  
As she began to walk off, Toya ran in front of her path, stopping her from leaving. "Ms. Ibuki.Maya, I know that it must have been painful. However, there is a lot that you don't know about with what happened at NERV. This is your chance to learn it while helping mankind." After seeing the unconvinced look on Maya's face, Toya sighed and took an envelope out of his inner jacket pocket. "I didn't want to do this, but I was told that if you still didn't want to join up, I should give you this."  
  
Maya viewed Toya with suspicion as he handed her the sealed envelope, which had "Maya Ibuki" written across it in nicely calligraphied characters. Maya opened the envelope and gasped upon reading the letter inside. She looked up from the letter and said, "So, how can I help?"  
  
*****  
  
"We would like to buy your company from you." Toya Misamaru said.  
  
Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba looked at each other before replying. 'Why do you want to do that?" Aoba asked.  
  
Toya looked out the window of the large office the three of them were in. The office was in the corner of a skyscraper in Tokyo-2, which, among other businesses, housed the Aoba- Hyuga Technologies company. Turning back to face the two men, Toya spoke. "The two of you are running one of the most successful biotechnology companies in the eastern continent. With the technology that you two derived from your knowledge of angel technology, you have filed for several patents over the past several months. With the technological edge your company has when it comes to biotechnology, both you and your company would be an asset to the research efforts of a new NERV.  
  
"But we've already agreed to be a part of NERV. Why do you need to buy the company?" Hyuga asked Toya.  
  
"Aoba- Hyuga Technologies already has the industrial contacts, researchers with familiarity with the technology as well as the good reputation that would come from having you as the industrial branch of NERV." Toya gave the Aoba and Hyuga a moment to reflect on what he told them. "Would this be OK with you?"  
  
Aoba and Hyuga looked at each other again. "So, when can we start?" Hyuga asked.  
  
*****  
  
Toya walked with Fuyutski, Maya, Aoba and Hyuga through the corridors of the rebuilt geofront. As they went down a series of elevators, Toya started to speak. "OK, we have started to move Aoba- Hyuga Technologies from the office in Tokyo-2 into a office complex here in New Edo. Your researchers have already began to move into the labs here in the geofront and Dr. Ibuki, I've already talked to the University, they will send your graduate students here to study. As for you, Commander Fuyutski, I've already had your things moved into your office her in the geofront."  
  
After walking through several more corridors, the group arrived in front of the entryway to the command center of NERV. Toya looked at the four people with him and started to speak. "So, please allow me to introduce the three people who have been the driving force behind the new NERV over the past year." Toya tapped a series of numbers into a control panel next to the entryway and the door to the command center opened. "I believe you three already know Vice-Commander Katsuragi, Director Kaji and Dr. Akagi."  
  
Fuyutski, Maya, Aoba and Hyuga starred at Misato, Kaji and Ritsuko. They turned to Toya and then to each other before they all started to speak at once.  
  
"We thought..." "We were told...", "They said you were.".Dead."  
  
Misato, Kaji and Ritsuko smiled and the two others indicated Misato should speak. "Good to see you all. Yes, as it appears, the rumors of our deaths have been greatly exaggerated."  
  
As Fuyutski, Maya, Aoba and Hyuga continued to stare at the three, Misato indicated to Ritsuko, who began to talk. "Do we have a lot to tell you."  
  
Author's notes: Due to finals and the start of my summer classes and research projects, I haven't been able to write in more than two months. However, my schedule is getting back to normal and so I have time to write again. I have been thinking about this story for a long time and so I hope that you will all enjoy it. Hopefully, I will be able to keep a better release schedule than Shinji's Dream Girl but who knows. Thanks for reading.  
  
Preread by sprite (sprite_fic@hotmail.com). Thanks a lot, man! 


End file.
